Plif
Plif era un hoojib, nativo del boscoso planeta Arbra. Como todos los hoojibs, Plif tenía la habilidad de comunicarse telepáticamente con otras especies inteligentes. También tenía la capacidad de percibir algo del proceso de pensamiento de especies de orden inferior no inteligentes, como los sliviliths. No obstante la comunicación con estas criaturas era prácticamente imposible y las únicas impresiones mentales que Plif podía percibir de ellos eran en forma de vagas imágenes emocionales. Poseedor de una gran agudeza mental, Plif fue el portavoz de su tribu hoojib de Arbra, y era comúnmente considerado como su líder no oficial. Como su líder, Plif estableció los cimientos de apoyo para un gobierno arbrano, y siendo así, Arbra llegó a ser uno de los miembros fundadores de la Alianza de Planetas Libres, la breve sucesora de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. En su desempeño como jefe de estado de facto, Plif participó activamente en acciones militares contra el Imperio Galáctico, los nagai y los tofs. Siempre junto al Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker actuó en misiones de asalto y expediciones durante la Guerra Nagai-Tof, e incluso dirigió a sus compañeros hoojibs durante la batalla en varias ocasiones. Biografía Primera etapa de su vida y carrera Plif nació en Arbra, un mundo forestal que albergaba cuevas repletas de unas potentes varas geotérmicas que absorbían energía del núcleo del planeta. Ya que los hoojibs se alimentaban de energía, las cuevas no solo proporcionaban refugio, sino también alimento. Criándose en estas peligrosas cuevas, Plif se convirtió en el líder de facto de los hoojibs, a pesar de no tener ningún gobierno oficial. Durante el periodo Imperial, el pueblo de Plif fue expulsado de sus cuevas por el slivilith, una creación yuuzhan vong que accidentalmente se adentró en la atmósfera de Arbra. Buscando calor, el slivilith ocupó la cueva de la tribu de Plif, privándoles de su seguridad y sustento diarios, y obligándoles a vagar por el planeta en busca de otras alternativas.Star Wars 55: Plif Guerra Civil Galáctica (3 DBY-4 DBY) Llega la Alianza thumb|left|250px|Plif es aprehendido por el wookiee Chewbacca. Huyendo del Imperio Galáctico tras el ataque de Darth Vader en Hoth, un equipo de supervisores de la Alianza para Restaurar la República dirigidos por Leia Organa y Chewbacca, aterrizaron en Arbra para valorar la disponibilidad del planeta como base de operaciones. Al anochecer, Plif y su tribu de hoojibs entraron en el campamento de la Alianza y comenzaron a roer el equipamiento de los visitantes. La operación estaba yendo sin problemas hasta que un hoojib apartado se empezó a dar un banquete sobre la rodilla de C-3PO, lo cual alertó al droide de protocolo de lo que estaba pasando. Lleno de pánico, activó las alarmas del campamento, despertando a todo el mundo. Cuando los Rebeldes trataron de encender sus armas y dispositivos de seguridad, se encontraron con que los hoojibs habían absorbido completamente su energía. En un acto reflejo, Organa ordenó a Chewbacca que apresase a los huidizos hoojibs, pero el corpulento wookiee solo pudo capturar a uno: Plif. Plif dejó perplejos a sus captores cuando comenzó a comunicarse con ellos telepáticamente. Les explicó sus acciones y las de su tribu y empezó a justificarles ante Organa. Mientras les contaba, el slivilith atacó al campamento. El fuego concentrado de la Alianza obligó a la creación vong a retirarse, pero no por mucho tiempo. Plif terminó apresuradamente su explicación, lo que llevó a Organa a formular su plan. Los hoojibs se reunirían en la entrada de la cueva principal y se mofarían del slivilith, mientras los Rebeldes lo acribillarían con jabalinas. El plan funcionó, aunque no detuvo al slivilith. Al final lo forzaron de vuelta a la cueva, los Rebeldes mantuvieron su ataque. En algún momento, Plif fue apresado por la criatura, pero Organa le salvó con un preciso disparo de su desintegrador. La Alianza y los hoojibs continuaron la lucha paralizando al slivilith, hasta que Chewbacca forcejeó con él y lo lanzó contra un montón de picas de energía afiladas matándole en el proceso. thumb|250px|Plif es apresado en los tentáculos del slivilith. La batalla terminó, y se recuperaron las cuevas, Plif y sus hoojibs se dispusieron a instalarse de nuevo en su hogar de siempre. Pero algunos miembros de la Alianza pensaron que esas cuevas serían una base de operaciones ideal, y se prepararon para trasladarse allí. Indignado, Plif y los hoojibs bloquearon la entrada a la Alianza. Había luchado por su hogar y su pueblo, y a pesar de la ayuda de la Alianza, no iba a sustituir a un okupa por otro. Organa vio el error en el procedimiento de la Alianza y ordenó a sus soldados retirarse. Mientras se iban, Plif también se dio cuenta de que no había agradecido lo suficiente la ayuda de la Alianza. Llamó a Organa y a sus tropas de vuelta y les ofreció cualquier cosa que necesitasen para instalar su base en el interior de las cavernas. Esto selló una informal alianza entre los hoojibs y la Rebelión. Plif se encontró en una importante posición, ya que se convirtió en el asesor no oficial de Organa en Arbra.Star Wars 58: SundownStar Wars 63: The Mind Spider En la madriguera del Tenebroso La Base Refugio persistió a través de la adversidad y los incidentes. La Alianza continuó lanzando operaciones desde allí, y fue capaz de trabajar en colaboración con los hoojibs de Plif. Sin embargo, un día un miembro de la Alianza infringió uno de los tabúes de los hoojibs. El droide astromecánico R2-D2, actuando por cuenta propia, se aventuró en las oscuras y profundas cavernas que conducían a la Ciudad Gruta, la ciudad capital de la extinta especie arbrana. Los hoojibs siempre lo consideraron el lugar del gran mal, y nunca entraron en él. Priorizando la seguridad de sus aliados por encima de un anticuado tabú, Plif solicitó la ayuda de C-3PO, Chewbacca, y un pequeño equipo de hoojibs, que incluía a Fuffle, y se adentraron en las cuevas. Finalmente, el equipo encontró un escudo de energía, el cual, por razones desconocidas les dejó pasar sin afectarles. Al otro lado, estaba la antigua Ciudad Gruta, que ocupaba toda la caverna. Deambulando por las calles, Plif y su equipo encontraron a R2-D2… aunque desmembrado. Fue entonces cuando se dejó ver el Tenebroso.Star Wars 67: The Darker thumb|left|250px|Plif dirige a sus compañeros hoojibs en un ataque contra el Tenebroso. El Tenebroso era una manifestación de la Fuerza que dejaron los arbranos cuando salieron del planeta. Ellos lo recluyeron en el interior de la ciudad Gruta mediante el mismo campo de energía que el equipo acababa de franquear. Antes de que el Tenebroso pudiera apresarles, Plif y los hoojibs salieron corriendo en busca de ayuda de vuelta a la base Refugio, dejando a C-3PO y a Chewbacca atrás. Pero antes de que pudiesen escapar, el Tenebroso los imbuyó con un incontrolable miedo, el cual los inmovilizó eficazmente. El propio Plif comenzó a arañar los muros de la caverna, perdiendo todo parecido con su antiguo nivel de sensatez. Sin embargo, gracias al coraje de Chewbacca, los poderes del Tenebroso flaquearon, devolviendo a los hoojibs a su estado original. Enfadados ahora, en vez de asustados, lanzaron un ataque concentrado en el Tenebroso, para distraerle lo suficiente para que Chewbacca lo apresase y lo lanzase contra el escudo de energía. La energía negativa del Tenebroso fue tan grande que destruyó el escudo por completo, permitiendo escapar al pequeño grupo. Incidente en Kabray thumb|250px|Plif, llevado por Leia Organa, y acompañados por Luke Skywalker, llegan a la Estación Kabray. Cuando la Alianza inició la investigación sobre el rumor de una nueva superarma Imperial, pidieron información a Tay Vanis. Vanis estaba constantemente huyendo, pero dejó la información para la Rebelión en la Estación Kabray, en donde se estaba teniendo lugar una recepción para el Gobernador Imperial. El general Carlist Rieekan envió a Leia Organa y al comandante Luke Skywalker a recuperar los datos, y Plif ofreció su servicio para leer la mente.Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars Era la primera vez que Plif y su grupo de hoojibs estaban fuera de su planeta. Sin embargo, la experiencia no le preocupó, sin embargo, a su llegada, reprendió duramente al anunciador por cuestionar su no existente autoridad. Skywalker pidió a la tribu de Plif que rastrearan la zona y absorbieran la energía de los soldados de asalto imperiales y armas, lo cual hicieron rápidamente, en silencio y efectivamente. Después de declinar las insinuaciones de un grupo de zeltron (una mujer zeltron le preguntó a Plif si se lo estaban pasando bien), Skywalker y Plif empezaron buscando en las habitaciones privadas los datos de Vanis. Finalmente los encontraron, pero al mismo tiempo escucharon un complot para envenenar al Gobernador Imperial. Gracias a una distracción durante una actuación musical en la noche, Skywalker pudo evitar el asesinato. La Alianza de Planetas Libres (4 DBY) Expedición a tierras desconocidas Finalmente, la Alianza consiguió derrotar al Imperio en la Batalla de Endor, en donde el Emperador Galáctico Palpatine y Darth Vader murieron el mismo día. Este fue el primer paso en el camino de la Alianza para convertirse en el gobierno dominante de la Galaxia y la combinación de las fuerzas de la Rebelión lo había alcanzado. Arbra, representada por Plif, se convirtió en uno de los mundos fundadores de la recién formada Alianza de Planetas Libres, el cual a su vez, consolidó una forma de gobierno en Arbra.Arbra: Sanctuary In the Storm Sin embargo, Plif, en vez de servir simplemente como político, se implicó profundamente en el centro de acción, uniéndose a las expediciones de la Alianza y a misiones diplomáticas. Una de estas misiones conllevó un viaje a Iskalon con Luke Skywalker. Skywalker estuvo en Iskalon durante la guerra, y estuvo presente cuando el lugar fue bombardeado por el Imperio. Plif se maravilló ante la enorme cantidad de agua. Mientras investigaban la gravemente dañada ciudad de Pavillion, Plif y Skywalker se encontraron con Rik Duel, Dani y Chihdo, unos estafadores que estaban hurgando los restos de Iskalon. Skywalker ya se los había encontrado antes, pero Plif los encontró totalmente inmorales e insensibles ante la situación de los iskalonianos. Irónicamente los iskalonianos atacaron a los forasteros, aunque Skywalker pudo contenerlos. Desafortunadamente, no pudo convencer a Mone, el líder inleshat de los iskalonianos, que la Alianza de Planetas Libres era mejor que el Imperio. A pesar de su fracaso, el chuhkyvi Kiro se unió a Luke, para ayudarle con su tarea de reclutamiento.Star Wars 82: Diplomacy La siguiente misión diplomática de paz de Plif fue en Shawken, un planeta de abundante energía. Fueron llevados Duel, Dani y Chihdo y también Kiro. Al llegar al planeta, Skywalker y Plif se ocuparon en negociaciones con Santor, el habitante más importante de Shawken. Afortunadamente para los shawkenese, la ocupación imperial había sido relativamente pacífica, y confiaban más en la nueva Alianza. Plif, Skywalker y Kiro fueron llevados a la residencia de Santor para discutir las condiciones, mientras los demás se aventuraban en las recién descubiertas catacumbas de Shaswken. No obstante, Skywalker sospechó que Duel y su banda intentaría robar un artefacto shawkenese, un pensamiento que indignó a Kiro. El joven chuhkyvi despotricó después de que Duel y sus amigos activasen accidentalmente el destructor de universo shawkenes, una antigua arma de destrucción total. Plif y Skywalker se apresuraron para detener el aparato, pero fue Kiro quien altruistamente destruyó el arma, casi a costa de su propia vida.Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years A continuación de sus hazañas diplomáticas, Plif ayudó en le investigación de unas misteriosas bolas de energía que aparecieron en el sistema Endor. Él y un selecto grupo de hoojibs se unieron al general Han Solo, C-3PO y R2-D2 en el Halcón Milenario, mientras se aventuraban hacia una de las bolas. De repente, la energía se concentró sobre el Halcón y lo transportó a una región desconocida. Aterrizaron forzosamente en un planeta no cartografiado, Solo se dio a conocer al pueblo disparando a un grupo de bandidos que estaban tratando de apresar a unos jóvenes. Los bandidos huyeron y Solo descubrió que acababa de salvar al Príncipe y a la Princesa de dos gobiernos planetarios distintos. Mientras tanto, Plif y su cohorte de hoojibs comenzaron a investigar la energía que se había imbuido a si misma en los sistemas de la nave. Con la ayuda de los conocimientos de Solo, pudieron determinar que el Visir, Marius, había estado usando las bolas de energía para abastecer a los bandidos y llevar a cabo un golpe de estado para tomar el control del planeta. Solo pudo evitar la crisis y regresar a Endor.Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away La Guerra Nagai-Tof thumb|left|200px|Plif en el ataque. Plif se dispuso en seguida bajo el mando de varios hoojibs que trabajaban para Mon Mothma. Se habían llevado de regreso a Endor guerreros nagai recientemente capturados tras la Escaramuza de Kabray para poderles interrogar. Plif y su equipo empleó mucho tiempo con los prisioneros tratando de averiguar los pensamientos nagai mediante sus habilidades telepáticas. En un principio, Plif no consiguió averiguar nada de valor estratégico, pero su equipo continuó investigando los cerebros nagai para descubrir sus inminentes planes.Star Wars 97: Escape Al final, Plif y su grupo consiguieron descubrir que los nagai planeaban atacar la base de la Alianza en Endor. La Alianza trató de evacuar pero ya era demasiado tarde, y tuvo lugar la culminante Batalla de Endor (invasión nagai). La Alianza derrotó a los nagai y Plif continuó trabajando con sus compañeros hoojibs para encontrar una manera para derrotar la creciente amenaza.University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Marvel Series Plif asistió a una fiesta en Zeltros para celebrar su admisión en la Alianza. Skywalker, Solo y Organa también estaban presentes. Skywalker y Plif se quedaron a medio camino para discutir la inminente amenaza de los nagai. Casualmente, la fiesta se aguó cuando un grupo de bandidos nagai atacó Zeltros y se llevaron a todos los asistentes de la fiesta, incluyendo al Rey y a la Reina zeltroniana como rehenes. Al mismo tiempo, ajeno al ataque nagai, una banda de soldados hiromi tomaron como rehenes a Plif y a Skywalker y los encarcelaron en las cocinas del palacio.Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls Pero su encarcelamiento no duró mucho. Después del simultáneo ataque nagai y hiromi, los tof, antiguos enemigos de los nagai, llegaron a Zeltros. Irrumpieron en las cocinas y tomaron como rehenes a los hiromi y se hicieron con el control de la situación. Plif pudo liberarse y salvar a Organa de los tofs para después regresar y ayudar a Skywalker en su combate con los restantes invasores. Los hiromi decidieron ponerse de parte de Skywalker y juntos expulsaron a los tof del planeta.Star Wars 105: The Party's Over Pero fue entonces cuando Skywalker decidió luchar contra ellos. Basándose en información secreta de un tof prisionero, Skywalker determinó que varios zeltrons capturados en la batalla estaban en la nave tof de combate Brig. En la última etapa, Plif se unió con Skywalker y los hiromi y participó en el asalto con sus compañeros hoojibs.Star Wars 106: My Hiromi Los Zeltron fueron rescatados y la Alianza comenzó a prepararse para la fase final de la guerra, en Saijo. Aunque presente en la sesión informativa para la operación de Saijo, por razones desconocidas Plif no participó. No obstante, la Alianza ganó en Saijo, finalizando la guerra y preparando el camino para la formación de la Nueva República.Star Wars 107: All Together Now Nueva República (5 DBY—30 DBY) Arbra permaneció relativamente intacta después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y de hecho, Plif ocupó un lugar en la política Galáctica después de que la Alianza se transformase en República. Consiguió disuadir a los colonos potenciales de que tocasen su mundo, por medio de él se aprobó la construcción de varias estructuras para beneficio de los extranjeros. La invasión yuuzhan vong del año 25 DBY trajo de vuelta los malos recuerdos sobre el slivilith y la invasión nagai/tof, y se manifestó públicamente en contra de sus métodos genocidas. No obstante, los yuuzhan vong dejaron Arbra indemne, probablemente debido a su carencia de maquinaria y droides. Plif comenzó a idear un plan para utilizar las técnicas de absorción de energía de los hoojibs contra los yuuzhan vong, pero no se sabe si este plan llegó a fructificar.Alien Anthology Personalidad y rasgos Plif era un hoojib extremadamente digno, cuya máxima prioridad fue siempre el bienestar de su gente. Él les guió, sin miedo, a través de las adversidades de un modo de vida nómada, en el combate y en la política. Revolucionó la jerarquía de Arbra y su posición en el seno de la galaxia, colocándolo efectivamente en el mapa con su extensa y amplía implicación con la Alianza para Restaurar la República y sus sucesivas encarnaciones. No tuvo miedo de entrar en combate por la Alianza, a pesar de no tener ninguna comisión oficial. A menudo usaría su carisma para congregar a sus compañeros hoojibs en tiempos de necesidad, e hizo uso de su telepatía para medir al enemigo y para comunicarse en secreto con sus aliados. Entre bastidores thumb|"Må jeg ikke nok få dig med i seng?" pregunta de la [[zeltron al fondo a la derecha en la traducción oficial danesa que significa "¿No podría llevarte a la cama?" en vez de "Hey… ¿se lo están pasando bien nuestros pequeños amigos?"]] Plif fue creado por David Michelinie y apareció por primera vez en la publicación de cómic Star Wars 55: Plif. Además de Planet of the Hoojibs, un adaptación de Plif, Plif ha aparecido exclusivamente en contenido de Marvel, a pesar de estar descrito en el libro de consulta Alien Anthology y en el artículo Arbra: Sanctuary In the Storm. Es curioso observar, que en la versión danesa de Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars, hay una pequeña y sutil pérdida en la traducción cuando una mujer zeltron se aproxima a Plif y en vez de preguntarle si los hoojibs se lo están pasando bien, le pregunta sin ningún tipo de rodeo si puede llevarle a la cama con ella. Probablemente, esta indirecta hacia la idea de la cópula hoojib/zeltron no es canon. Apariciones *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' Fuentes *''Alien Anthology'' * * * Notas y referencias Trabajo derivado de ''Plif Categoría:Hoojibs Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Senadores de la Nueva República Categoría:Líderes planetarios Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde